This invention relates generally to the field of heating and cooking and specifically to a resistance heater.
Electrical resistance heating films are used in various applications. Typically, the resistive film is applied on a substrate, which may provide a heating surface or may be the surface to be heated. A controlled voltage or current is applied to the film to effect the creation of heat energy. Examples of film heaters and controllers therefor are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,497 to Lowell, 4,384,192 to Lowell, 4,973,826 to Baudry, 5,160,830 to Kicherer and 5,616,266 to Cooper. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/067,135 also shows a film heater and related components.
Range cook tops for cooking food use electric heaters. It is desirable to provide a durable surface for supporting objects so that the objects can be heated efficiently and reliably. Heating of the surface should be limited to a desired area.